LOTM: Raining Chaos Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are seen out in front of a memorial of Seris at the Defenders' Mansion) Heroes:..................... Alex:............. Jordan:............ Erin;............... Ashley:................... Miles: *Sigh* Jack: He was a good man.... Izuku: One of the greatest heroes ever.... Zulu: And a true family man..... Anne:....... Mirzak: I won't forget the good you did for this Omniverse Seris. You did both them...and me a great service... Alex:...... Mirzak: Rest easy..... (Mirzak stands up) Mirzak:....... Alex:.....Goodbye dad... Erin: We'll...miss you. (Jack puts a hand on Erin's shoulder) Jack:...... Erin: *Looks at Jack* ..... Jack: I'm here for you. Erin:..... (Erin hugs Jack and buries her face in his chest crying) Jack:....*Pats Erin's back gently* (Jordan looks at this then goes and hugs Ashley) Alex:..... (Alex looks at Xylia who's seen with Jason and Ivy looking at Avalos's body) Xylia:...... (Alex walks over to the three) Alex: Hey. Xylia: Oh. Hey Alex. Jason: You doing okay man? Alex: Pushing through... You? Xylia:..... Jason:..... Alex: Xylia? Xylia:.....I'm taking him with me. Alex: Hm? Xylia: I'm burying him in my realm, so he'll never be alone again.... Alex: Wow. I'm... Surprised. Xylia: Avalos did horrible, unforgivable things.... But we did have something... He forgot about that. But I never did... Alex: Jason are you okay with this? Jason: Of course I am. I can respect her wanting to do this for him. Alex: Right... Xylia:..... Alex: Well, I'll leave you to mourn.... (Alex walks off as Xylia puts a hand on Avalos's chest) Xylia: *Tears up* (The scene cuts to black) WEEKS LATER........... (The heroes are seen sitting around at home) Alex:...... (Erin comes out of her room and goes over to Alex) Alex: Hey... Erin: Hey.... *Looks around* ... Jordan still at home with mom? Alex: Yeah... It was nice of him to look after her for awhile... Erin: Yeah..... Alex:...... Erin:...... Alex: You doing okay? Erin: *Sighs* I'm pulling though. its... Its still unreal. Alex: Yeah.... I don't think it'll ever set in truly. Erin: Neither do I.... Alex:...... (Blue then crawls onto the couch) Blue: Erin? Erin: Oh. *Pets Blue's head* Hey Blue. Blue: Are you... All right? Erin: Yeah. Just.....tired is all. Blue: Oh... I just,.... Haven't played with you in a while so.... Erin: Sorry kiddo. I'm just not in the mood to play. Blue: You sure...? Erin Yeah.... Blue: *Whine*.... Erin: Blue.. Please don't be sad... Its not that I don't want to play with you. Blue: I know.... Erin: Then why are you whining...? Blue: I don't like seeing you sad Erin.... Erin:.... (Erin grabs Blue, pulls him over and hugs him. He returns the hug) Alex:... *Pats Blue's head* Thanks little buddy. Blue: No problem. Alex: *Small smile* (Erin pats Blue's head to and a moment later, Spore comes up and holds up some fruit) Spore: Hungry guys? Alex: Huh? Spore: I grew some more fruit thought you might like some. Alex: Oh, sure. Erin: I'll take some. Blue: Me too! (Spore gives all 3 of them some fruit) Erin: Thanks Spore. Spore: You're welcome! Katlyn's spider friend likes my fruit. Alex: Really? Spore: Yep. Alex: Huh, wow. (Erin is seen eating her fruit. She then looks at her arm confused) Erin: Huh? Spore: What? Erin: That's weird. I just had a scratch here earlier. Alex: A scratch? Erin: Yeah, Murphy scratched me last night accidentally when he fell off the bed. Now it's gone. Alex: *Looks at it* Huh. That's weird. Blue: Yeah I saw the scratch to. Where did it go? Erin: Not sure. Alex: Wait. (Alex looks at his knee) Alex: I had a bruise here as well! Now it's gone too! Spore: Whoa! That's weird! (Alex looks at the fruit then at his knee) Alex: Wait... Guys do you think....? Erin:.... Hey Spore, you should show Miles your fruit. Spore: Why? Erin: Just a feeling. Spore: Umm, okay. (Spore leaves) Erin:... Do you think its true? Alex: I don't know. But if it is, we might have another healer ally. Erin: That would be nice. Alex: Yeah. (Slimer and Jessica then walk out) Slimer: Hey guys! Alex: Oh hey Jess, Slimer. Blue: Hi mommy! Slimer: Hey there sweetie! Jessica: What's going on? Alex: Nothing much. Erin: Just sitting. Blue: Eating some of Spore's fruit! Slimer: Aww that was nice of him! Jessica: Our Spiderling seems to like the fruit. Alex: Yeah we heard. Hey what was his name again? Jessica: Uhhhh I think it was Webster. Alex: Ah yeah! Webster! Erin; Heh. That's a fitting name. Blue: Webster is cool! He's fun! Slimer: I bet he is sweetie. Blue: *Smile* Erin: Where is Katlyn anyway? Jessica: Out on the beach with Anne. I tell ya those two have really clicked lately as friends. Alex: Well I think it had something to do with those battle suits. Jessica: Those suits were pretty awesome. Slimer: Anne and Kat like them the most since it makes them super strong and fast! Jessica: Exactly. Alex: Well at least Anne's got a new best friend now! Slimer: Yep! Erin: *Small smile* Alex: *sigh* Well I feel a little better now. Erin: Yeah. Me too. Jessica: Well that's great to hear guys. Alex: Thanks. (Jessica smiles before the scene cuts to Anne, Katlyn and Ava sitting on the beach) Anne: *Smiling* Katlyn: *Sigh* I'll still never get over how amazing that was. Anne: Me either. Katlyn: I wanna take my suit out again and just go nuts! But Miles said its for emergencies... Anne: Yeah.... Katlyn: But, at least it helped us become better friends Anne! Anne: Yeah it did! You were awesome out there! Katlyn: Me? What about you? You took down that Juggernaut with your bare hands! Anne: I know! So cool! Katlyn: Yeah! Ava: *Smile* (The three sit there smiling at each other. The scene then cuts to Erin sitting in her room on her phone) Erin:..... (Blue is seen next to Erin on the bed) Blue: Erin. (Blue shakes Erin's arm) Erin: Hm? Blue: Can we play now? Erin:...… You know what? *Puts phone away and then sits up* Sure. Blue: YAY!! (Blue wraps himself around Erin's waist) Erin: Huh? Blue: What? Erin: What game is this? Blue: Oh. Right. I was just excited. (Blue remove himself) Erin: Heh. *Pats Blue's head* Its cool. Blue: I know. Erin: Well, what are down to play right now? Blue: Hunter and Prey! Erin:.....Hunter and Prey?? Blue: Yeah! I'll hunt you and you hide! Erin: You....hunting me? Blue: Yeah! Erin:.... Okay then little boy Blue. Start counting. Blue: Heh! *Covers eyes* 1.... 2…. (Erin gets out of bed and goes to find somewhere to hide) Erin: Blue hunting me? I mean it's cute but there's no way he can bring me down once he gets me. Now where do I hide? (Erin then sees a nearby cabinet) Erin: Aha! Perfect! (Erin goes and hides in the cabinet as Blue finishes counting) Blue: 8....9....10! Ready or not here comes the hunter! (Blue jumps off the bed and leaves the room) Blue: Hmmmmmm.... (Blue sniffs the air as the other four infants crawl up) Yellow: What's up bro? Blue: Shh! I'm hunting. Green: Hunting? Blue: Yeah. I gotta find Erin. Red: Oh I get it you're playing Hunter and Prey. Blue: Yep! Wanna play? Green: Sure! Pink: We'll play! Blue: Great! (Blue sniffs some more) Blue: I think I got her scent! Follow me! (The five crawl over to the cabinet where Erin is seen hiding) Erin: Hmmm.... (Erin looks through a crack in the door) Erin: Don't see him. Maybe he went some where else. (The five are seen outside the door) Blue: Okay. *Grabs the handle* 3....2....1! (The door swings open, scaring Erin) Erin: AAAAHHHH!!!! Pink: There she is! Erin: P-PINKIE?! WHAT- Red: GET HER!!! (The 5 infants swarm her) Erin: OH MY GOOOOOOD!!!! (Jack is seen leaving his room) Jack: Erin?? (Jack hears Erin screaming and he walks over) Jack; Erin what's going-......Oh. (Erin is seen on the ground as the infants nibble on her) Erin: JACK!!! HEEELP!!! Jack; Uhhhhh.... (Suddenly, Webster, who was up above the group climbs down from a web) Webster: Hey could you keep it down a little...? I was trying to catch a nap. Blue: *Stops nibbling* Oh, sorry Webster! Pink: We'll keep it down! Webster: What are you guys doing anyway? Green: Play Hunter and Prey! Webster: !! HUNTER AND PREY!!?! YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME!?! Erin: Aw man.... Webster: Let me in on the fun! Blue: Come on down! (Webster cheers as she jumps off his web and on Erin where the infants resume they're attacks) Jack:...… ERin: JACK!!! SERIOUSLY!!! HELP YOUR WIFE!!! Jack: Uhhhhhh.... (Jack looks around until he sees a bag of candy on the counter) Jack: Ah! *Grabs the bag* Hey kids! Look at what I got! (The infants stop and look to see candy) Red: CANDY!! Jack; Get off Erin and its yours! Infants:...... (The infants look back and forth at each other) Jack: You know you want it! Blue: Aww okay. (The five let Erin go and go to get the candy. Jack gives the candy to the babies) Jack: There you go! Erin: *Stands back up* Thanks sweetie... Jack: No problem. Glad to see you're playing with the babies again. Erin: Heh. Yeah. Jack: *Smile* Erin: !! *Giggle* Jack: Huh? Erin: *Shudders* S-Something's in my shirt! (Erin giggles a bit before Webster pops his head out) Webster: Hey guys! I think we- Oh. Are we done playing? Erin: !! W-WEBSTER!?! Webster: EEP!!! Blue: Just taking a candy break Webster! Webster: O-Oh, o-okay. I'm....gonna crawl out of here now. (Webster crawls out of Erin's shirt and goes over to the others) Erin: Why is it only me??? Jack: I think they find you an easy target. Erin: Easy??? Jack: You're not that visibly threatening. Erin: Excuse you?! Jack: Hey sorry Erin but its true. Erin: Hmph! Jack: It just means you're adorable. Erin: I-....*Blushes* Hmph. Jack: *Smile* Erin:..... (Erin then breathes in and out) Erin: Jack? Jack: Hm? Erin: I....have to tell you something... Jack: What is it? Erin: Well, now that dad's death has me thinking.....I..... Jack: What? Erin:..... Jack: Come on Erin spit it out, I won't be mad! Erin:.....I want kids. Jack: Oh hey that's- I'm sorry what? Erin: You heard me. I wanna have kids. Jack:........ Blue: Huh? Pink: What did she say? Jack: Um... T-That's.... Wow. Erin:...... Jack: Kids. Go to your room for a bit please. Pink: Okay! (The infants and Webster crawl to their room) Erin:..... Jack:.....You're serious aren't you? Erin: 100%. Jack: This... I hope you understand if I'm little caught off guard. You... You never expressed an interest in something like this before. Erin: Well you know, it's been four years and.....I just wanna get a family started is all. Jack: I....see. Erin: Do you....want kids? Jack: Yeah yeah totally Erin! I just...didn't think you'd be the one to say it like this. Erin: Well I did. Jack: Yeesh.... Erin: So, can we? Jack:....I mean, sure. We can try. Erin: Aww thanks sweetie. (Erin kisses Jack on the cheek) Erin: We can try first thing tonight. Jack:..... (Erin walks off) Jack:...... (Craig is seen on the couch) Craig: You're railing Erin tonight aren't you? Jack: GAH! *Turns* How long have you been there!? Craig: The whole time bro. Jack: Well jeez don't phrase it like that! Craig: Oh sorry, let me change that. You're putting the popsicle in the freezer tonight? Jack: CRAIG!!! (Jack walks off embarrassed as Craig laughs) Craig: Just joshing bro! Jack: *Groans* (Later on, the scene cuts to the heroes all sitting around the living room together) Alex: *Sighs with relief* Erin: Now this is more like it guys! Jessica: Yeah. Just us, all of us, together. No more godly threats, no danger of any kind. Daniel: Dozens of friends, together in a mansion, spending time together. Adam: Hell yeah. Slimer: Hehe! (Batty smiles before her stomach growls) Batty: Man, I'm starving. Miles: Same here. Alex; Say, why don't we head to Sammy's guys? Izuku: Yes! Erin; Hell yeah! Alex: Alright then, let's go guys! (The heroes all get up smiling before the scene pans out to the sunset over the ocean) LOTM: RAINING CHAOS END.... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales